1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of air fresheners. More specifically, the present invention discloses a reusable air freshener representing an animal, cartoon character, or fanciful figure, and having a hollow interior cavity for receiving scented pellets.
2. Statement of the Problem
Air fresheners are commonly used throughout the world, especially in locations that receive little ventilation (e.g., automobiles). However, air fresheners do not release scent perpetually and must therefore either be disposed of or refilled once spent. Some air fresheners include a refillable member that retains a scented element. Hence, when the scented element is spent, or no longer releases sufficient scent, the spent element can be disposed of and replaced with a fresh scented element. However, such refillable air fresheners generally require the spent element be removed from the refillable member before a fresh element can be added. In addition, such refillable members are often too bulky or heavy to be used effectively in an automobile. In addition, most air fresheners are mostly functional in appearance and therefore offer no entertainment value.
Air fresheners have been used in the past, including the following:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Mercogliano 1,743,827 Jan. 14, 1930 Frank 2,200,840 May 14, 1940 Locks et al. 2,618,892 Nov. 25, 1952 Bychowski 3,945,568 Mar. 23, 1976 Sugimoto 4,419,395 Dec. 6, 1983 Field 4,465,232 Aug. 14, 1984 Spector 4,612,223 Sep. 16, 1986 Benites 5,037,343 Aug. 6, 1991 Wang et al. 5,676,583 Oct. 14, 1997 ______________________________________
Mercogliano discloses an insecticide or disinfectant container for use on upholstered furniture.
Frank discloses a scented cord-like sachet device having an outer fabric casing. The interior of the casing is either filled with a long-fibred scent carrier or sachet powder.
Locks et al. disclose a resilient doll containing a hollow rubber bulb 22 that holds pieces of a liquid-absorbent spongy material 25 that have been saturated with an aromatic substance. Squeezing the doll compresses the rubber bulb 22 inside and expels odor-bearing air from the aperture 24 (i.e., mouth) of the doll. The pieces of spongy material are described as being larger than the dimensions of the aperture 24, so that they cannot be removed from the doll.
Bychowski discloses a scented Christmas tree ornament for holding liquid pine scent.
Sugimoto discloses a perfumed pendant having front and back vinyl layers with an intermediate layer of resilient foam padding to give a three-dimensional appearance to the pendant. A "capsulated perfume layer" is laminated to the front vinyl layer.
Field discloses an adornment having a rear face with an adhesive layer that can be affixed to another surface. The front face of the adornment has a pocket for holding a scented element, such as a scent-saturated capsule or a scent-filled capsule.
Spector discloses a reversible fragrance emitting unit containing fragrance emitting pellets.
Benites discloses a scented figure (e.g., a skunk) with a tail having a cavity. The cavity includes a series of slits for releasing an aromatic scent from micro-capsules on a scent strip. The scent strip can be removed from the cavity in the tail by opening a zipper.
Wang et al. disclose a doll with a removable scent cartridge.
3. Solution to the Problem
None of the prior art references uncovered in the search show an air freshener that represents an animal, cartoon character, or other figure having an air-permeable body with an internal cavity and a mouth leading to the internal cavity to receive a scented pellet that releases a permeating scent to the ambient air.